


My stranger

by AdoringDeukae



Series: Stranger [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDeukae/pseuds/AdoringDeukae
Summary: A sequel to my previous work Hello stranger.After meeting the strange girl in Paris Siyeon is 100% sure that she met her soulmate, it’s a shame she will never see her again... or so she thought when the girl happens to be closer than she could imagine.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046854
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. My stranger part. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another Suayeon AU! Because you wanted a sequel to Hello stranger I took it upon me to write one, this actually turned out great and I’m happy that I continued their saga.  
> You don't necessarily need to read the prequel but I would appreciate if you did!  
> Enjoy!~

Siyeon was sitting in her history class bored out of her mind as she aimlessly tugged on the bottom of her pencil. She sighed as she realized that she had a whole of twenty minutes left. Why did time pass by so slowly?

At the thought of time her mind immediately went to that strange night in Paris last month where time had suddenly stopped for a while.

It happened a lot actually, that her mind unconsciously went to that night whenever someone talked about time, Paris or love in general.

She jumped when she felt a piece of paper hit her on the arm.

"Hey!" She whispered out and turned to her best friend Minji who muffled a laugh. Seemingly happy that she had hit her and not missed and having the ball of paper fly over the room instead.

"Sorry... you where out, _again_." She whispered back and gave her a wink. Siyeon blushed bashfully, it wasn't the first time her friend had seen her absentminded like that.

"Why do you even look at me? Focus on the professor you bad student!" Siyeon shot back and her friend rose her eyebrows slightly. _Really Siyeon? Now you're just asking for it._

"I could say the same to you miss Lee." She chuckled as she saw the tinted red grace her friend's cheeks and decided to turn around, sparing her some further teasing but oh how Minji wanted to keep teasing her friend about her constant states of daydreaming. She knew her friend met a girl on her vacation and she just knew that she was thinking about her and it just spiced her urge to tease her about it.

Siyeon tried her utterly best to turn her focus on the professor but her friend had made it even harder for her to _not_ think about the strange girl. It had been a month and she still missed her. She _missed_ a stranger, how was that even possible. Not even her friends knew that she missed her... only that she thought about that night _a lot_ , she didn't dare to tell them because they would just tell her to get over it because it's not like she would ever see her again...

\---

"Hey, are we going over to Yoohyeon's tonight?" Siyeon asked Minji as they where walking from class.

"If you mean "going over to Yoohyeon's" as in go over to her room that's located right opposite ours in the hall then yes." Minji laughed at how her friend made it sound like they didn't live in the same corridor. Siyeon huffed with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I just like saying it like that and not the same old "ah let's go into Yoohyeon's room tonight", it sounds more _legit."_ Siyeon tried to explain while exaggerating her hand movements but Minji threw her head back in laughter.

"Lee Siyeon don't ever say _legit_ like that again." She demanded playfully as she pinched her cheek. "You're lucky that you're cute." She released her cheek and Siyeon pulled her hand up to caress the red spot with a pout.

"You know what I mean." She tried and saw her friend's expression soften a little as she nodded.

"I know what you mean I'm just teasing." She said while scrunching her nose while taking a hold of her friend's arm.

Siyeon honestly didn't like teasing. She was too used to her sister always teasing her when she was home on vacation, it wasn't the same thing when her friends did it though but it still hurt her a little. She have always struggled with her confidence and it didn't help when people teased her just for fun when in reality she would just take it personally, like she was lacking on something.

"Do you think she have fixed it though?" Siyeon asked and Minji scoffed.

"Yoohyeon would never, and trust me, _never_ forget to fix a new game that's for sure." Minji said reassuringly as they stopped by their room to grab the stuff needed for their next and last class for the day.

"You're right." Siyeon chuckled. Yoohyeon was the only person crazier in games than her and she loved that they had that in common. Minji had only jumped on the gaming train because of her girlfriend so all three of them could play together.

"And you know for how long she waited for that game to release too, I wouldn't be surprised if she was hanging by her mailbox down in the lobby every morning for the past week waiting for her preordered game to arrive." Minji exaggerated in a dramatic tone and watched as Siyeon fell into laughter on her bed.

"That's so true, I can totally see her doing that." Siyeon said as she pictured her friend hanging by her mailbox. Suddenly she felt a light slap on her butt.

"Hey we still have a class to go to."

\---

Siyeon and Minji stood outside of Yoohyeon's door and frowned when their friend didn't open up.

"Should we text Yubin? She must know where her roommate is?" Minji suggested but both girls froze when they heard beeping sounds from inside of the room. They looked at each other knowingly.

"She is... Isn't she?" Siyeon asked and Minji nodded while inhaling deeply.

"I won't say that I'm surprised..." She said in disbelief and lifted her hand to knock harshly on her girlfriend's door.

"I'M COMING WAIT A SECOND!" They heard from inside and both girls facepalmed themselves. They heard muffled curses and the sound of something sliding and crashing from the inside.

A minute later Yoohyeon opened the door slowly to reveal an annoyed friend and an even more annoyed girlfriend. She chuckled a little in embarrassment while scratching her neck.

"Come in..." she said and stepped aside to let them inside, both girls shot her a glance as they passed her in the doorway. Not letting her breath even for a second without showing how annoyed they where.

"Hey I'm sorry, it came this morning and it was my only motivation getting through the day!" She blamed but the girls didn't look so convinced.

"At least I let you inside even though I knew you would be mad at me..." she pressed but they didn't budge, they just stood there and looked at her in disbelief. Making the slightly taller girl feel even more regretful.

"You said we would play it together Yooh, for how long have you been playing? I thought we decided on meeting 7? Couldn't you wait just a few hours?" Minji asked sounding a bit hurt and Yoohyeon's heart broke at the sight of the girl's expression. She slowly went up to her them.

"I'm sorry... for real... I should've waited for you. I know you where just as excited as I was for it's release. I should've waited..." she said filled with guilt with tears forming in her eyes. It was typical Yoohyeon. She felt so much that even knowing she hurt a person made her cry.

"Hey Yooh, it's fine, really. At least we can play it now! You can just teach us and we don't have to struggle with getting to know the game for the whole night." Siyeon tried to lighten the mood as she stepped closer to pull her friend in for a tight hug. Yoohyeon sniffled in the crook of her neck.

"T-thank you." She said as she pulled away to look at Minji who was looking back at her plainly.

"Min..." Yoohyeon started but she didn't get to finish before the girl threw her arms around her.

"It's okay baby. I'm sorry for exaggerating and making you feel bad, it wasn't my intention, of course it's okay, I'm so sorry." She said while hugging the startled girl tightly. It was also typical for Minji to feel bad after seeing Yoohyeon tear up, she always did even though she didn't do or say anything wrong. As soon as the taller girl relaxed she hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment and Minji caressed her girlfriend’s hair softly.

"Guys I'm third-wheeling here..." Siyeon coughed lowly and the pair parted from each other. They gave Siyeon an apologetic look before they settled on Yoohyeon's bed. The gamer girl had installed a small tv in her room so she could be granted access to her games anytime and they always spent their free days cuddled up on the bed playing.  
  


"This track is an international one, we can play in which city we want!" Yoohyeon exclaimed as she swiped through the different cities on the map.

"Isn't it a little unfair that you get to play with a cart that you've already upgraded a few times _before_ we arrived?" Minji asked with a pout and watched as Yoohyeon's expression fainted. Having already thrown in the towel, acknowledging her loss to her girlfriend who always won. She didn't mind though, she didn’t mind at all.

"You can play with it if you want." She said buttered and handed her the console she was playing with. Minji took it and kissed her cheek, she had gotten what she wanted. She knew her girlfriend was better than her anyway.

Siyeon looked at the couple and faked being hurt while bringing a hand up to her chest.

"This is unfair, you can't bias each other because you are a couple." She pouted and Yoohyeon stuck out her tongue.

"When you get a girlfriend you'll understand Singnie." She said while pecking her girlfriend's cheek. Siyeon looked at them with admiration. Was it weird that she wanted a relationship just like her friends had?  
She watched as Minji snuggled closer to Yoohyeon while intertwining their fingers lovingly.  
No not weird at all. She answered her own thought with a smile tugging on her lips.

Her mind unconsciously went to the stranger in Paris. How her warm hand felt in hers, how affectionate she had been even though they didn't know one another. How would it be to have a relationship with her... to be with her for more than just a short time.

"Hey she already has a girlfriend, remember?" Minji teased and Siyeon blushed. It was as if she had read her mind.

"I wish..." she let out under her breath, thinking it had been inaudible but her friends gasped and threw a pillow at her. Siyeon messily tried to defend herself with her hands.

"Siyeon, honestly you've been daydreaming a lot the last couple of weeks and it's because of that stranger... maybe we should try finding her? You obviously want to and we want you to be happy." Yoohyeon said and Siyeon looked down.

"How are we supposed to do that? I don't know _anything_ about her... not even her freaking _name."_ Siyeon sighed. She still scolded herself for not asking for her name, she could've easily done it and the girl would've given it to her in a heartbeat.  
Why didn't she...

  
\---

Siyeon was laying on Yoohyeon's bed as the two friends flickered with their phones. A normal Sunday of theirs. Minji was at her book club and the two girls where left alone, accompanied with a whole lot of boredom. They never realized how much joy Minji brought the small group until she wasn't there.

They had been friends _forever_ even before they started university together last semester. They met each other in preschool and have been sticking together ever since. 

"Hey Singnie?" Yoohyeon asked absentminded as she was looking down onto her phone. Siyeon hummed in response and watched as her friend looked up at her.

"You know how I almost know nothing about my roommate?" She asked and Siyeon frowned but nodded her head.

"Yubin? Yeah we barely see her, doesn't she like, live somewhere else?" Siyeon asked and Yoohyeon nodded.

"Yeah I think she lives with her friends on another uni not too far from here, I've heard her talk to them over the phone. I think she might be dating one of them actually. I don't know but that would make a good reason for it, right?" Yoohyeon discussed and Siyeon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah totally... We see her in class and all so she sure still goes here. I'm curious though, have you talked to her _at all?"_ Siyeon asked while putting her head on her hands and Yoohyeon scratched her neck in thought.

"In the beginning of the first semester we talked a bit just because we would share a room but then we just stopped and she started to become absent... but I'm curious too, she seems nice." Yoohyeon said as she bit her lip.

"Yeah... do you have her Instagram?" Siyeon asked and her friend looked up at her.

"I'm not following her but she must have it, everyone does!" She beamed and opened the app to search for her roommate.

"What's her surname?" Siyeon asked as they had tried to combine "Yubin" with everything that came to mind.

"Oh of course! It's Lee. I only remember that because it's the same as yours." Yoohyeon said and pinched her cheek teasingly.

"Why do you two always to that!" Siyeon exclaimed and soothed her cheek with her palm.  
The couple just couldn't resist pinching her cheeks.

"Sorry but you have the cutest cheeks Singnie." Yoohyeon said while giving her puppy eyes.  
Siyeon sighed and they got back to what they where doing and tried typing Yubin's full name and just as they thought her profile popped up.

"It's her!" Yoohyeon beamed and pressed the icon. Both girl’s happy faces faded when they saw that it was private... the world seemed to be against them today.

"Try follow her then, it wouldn't be weird since you practically live together." She said and Yoohyeon mindlessly nodded while sending a friend request.

"But... Isn't it weird that I start following her halfway through our first year? I should've done it in the beginning oh my god now she will just think that I'm stalking her!" Yoohyeon suddenly exclaimed in panic and Siyeon chuckled at her dramatic friend.

"We _are_ stalking, Yooh." Siyeon teased and watched as Yoohyeon grasped a pillow and buried her face into it, like she would disappear just because her head was hidden.

After a few minutes they heard the phone on the mattress vibrate, followed by a short notice. Both girls looked down at the screen with their mouths agape.

"She just gave you permission to keep stalking." The black haired girl said playfully and picked up the phone to quickly unlock it. Yoohyeon reached over her and pulled her friend down onto the bed in the process, battling to get her phone back.

"Hey Siyeon give it back! I don't want you to accidentally like something! Come on give it to me!" She demanded while holding the girl's wrists with all of her might. She had planned on putting all of her weight on her to bend her arm lightly when the girl suddenly froze underneath her. The phone slid down her hand and landed on the mattress again. Yoohyeon's eyebrows knit together.

"Siyeon, are you okay?" She asked while fishing up the phone again and sat up to give the overwhelmed girl some space.  
"What did you see?" She pushed as she frowned deeper while scrolling through her roommate's Instagram page. Not finding any oddities, no alarming ones at least.

"I-" Siyeon pressed out and Yoohyeon turned her head to her. She saw Siyeon's expression and almost got a little worried, never had she seen her friend like this. Almost blank as she stared mindlessly into the room. Unreadable.

"Siyeon you're scaring me, what did you see?" She tried while shuffling closer to gently place a hand on her cheek to turn her face to meet her gaze. Siyeon almost had tears in her eyes and Yoohyeon felt helpless.

"What did you see? Tell me." She pleaded and watched as her friend swallowed down hard and took the phone from her and scrolled up to one of the latest posts in Yubin's feed. She pointed to a girl beside Yubin and Yoohyeon studied her face closely for a moment as she didn't recognize her at all.

"Do you know her?"

"That's my stranger..."  
  


...


	2. My stranger part. 2/3

"I'll be damned..." Yoohyeon exhaled and sat back, sinking further against the wall behind them.  
"Are you sure it’s her?" She heard how stupid the question was and saw her friend shot her a look.

"How could I ever forget her? I've been thinking about her for the past month. She's _all_ I've been thinking about and I never thought that I would see her again but here she is, right in front of my eyes. We even know her friend Yooh, we have been connected in a way and we didn't even know it! _I_ didn't even know it..." she looked down at the phone again and Yoohyeon squeezed her shoulder with a sigh.

"I know... that was a stupid question..." she cringed at herself and pulled her unstable friend in for a side hug.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked and caressed her friend's arms.

"I feel fine..." She lied and Yoohyeon saw right through her. She looked at her friend with a knowing look.

"Don't lie to me Siyeon, I understand that this might be hard-" she got cut of mid sentence as something shifted in Siyeon.

"I don't think you do Yooh... this is not just _hard._ It's enlightening but also scary. Something I had hoped for but yet feared. What we shared in Paris, the _moment._ It was just a moment you know? The feelings was so intense because of our circumstances and being away and I'm so scared that we won't have the same... chemistry as we had... what if it won't be the same if we meet again..." she silently cried as she started to feel new fears build up inside of her.

"Siyeon it's okay... I don't necessarily think so... what you shared was an instant connection, you saw many strangers there right? You didn't feel that towards anyone else? Just _her._ That has nothing to do with the circumstances... trust me, what you felt was your _souls_ connecting, as you explained, you have nothing to worry about. See it from the bright side, you have found her Signie!" She cheered and squeezed her friend in her arms. Siyeon exhaled lightly. Her friend was right. She had actually _found her._

Now it's up to her what she's going to do about it.

\- - -

"You're telling me Siyeon found her stranger? On your roommate's Instagram? Can’t say I saw that coming." Minji said as she was laying comfortably with her back onto Yoohyeon, sitting with her girlfriend's legs on either side of her. Yoohyeon hugged her tightly from behind.

"Yep." She popped the p and picked up her phone to show Minji the photo of the girl. Minji gasped as she zoomed in on the photo to get a better look.

"She's pretty, to think they connected in an foreign city just like that and going home thinking they would never see each other again just to find one another, it's romantic don't you think?" She leaned further onto her girlfriend who chuckled.

"Yeah. It is actually. To think it happened to our Signie of all people... she deserves it more than anyone." Yoohyeon said and kissed her girlfriend's cheek lovingly. Minji hummed at the contact and caressed her hand with her thumb.

"I think our love story is pretty romantic too though." Minji said with a little smirk. Yoohyeon held back a laugh.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend on a piece of paper in middle school, how is that _romantic."_ She chuckled and put her head on top of her girlfriend's. She hummed as she intertwined their hands.

"It was romantic for a shy 12 year old." She explained and turned her head to look up at her girlfriend, who had noticed her movement and looked to meet her eyes. She smiled softly.

"I love you." She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's delicate lips sweetly. As they separated Minji was smiling wide.

"I love you too, so much." She breathed out and leaned in a second time.

\- - -

"Bora! What are you doing?" Yubin asked in panic as her friend was scrolling through her phone. She ran over to where she was sitting on her bed and tried to take it from her hands but the brunette dodged and kept scrolling fast.

"Jesus Bora why are you stalking Yoohyeon? I know she's cute but she has a girlfriend." Yubin let out while messily grabbing after the phone.

"Yubin stop!" Bora exclaimed as it was hard to hold the phone straight. She might've even accidentally liked some of the girl's old post.  
"Oh my god you just made a fool of yourself!" She threw her head back and let out a high pitched laugh.

Yubin grabbed the phone with big eyes and looked at the picture her friend had just accidentally liked.

"Bora what the fuck, why did you accidentally have to like the post about her dead hamster!!!" She panicked and erased the like. Bora laughed hard while slapping the bed.

"I'm sorry but you where hovering over me what was I supposed to do!" She said while patting her friend's back.

"Why are you laughing it's not funny!" She defended herself and sat up straight.  
"What where you doing anyway?" She asked while fixing her sleeves that had rolled up while battling with her friend.

Bora's happy expression fainted as she remembered why she had been stalking that Yoohyeon girl's Instagram. She had been curious about her friend's roommate so she stole her phone, nothing new, but she had not expected to find her precious vacation crush on there. She looked down.

"Do you remember that girl I met in Paris?" She asked and Yubin frowned but nodded.

"Does she know Yoohyeon?!" Yubin asked excitedly as it sounded relevant. Bora nodded slowly.

"I think they're close..." She said and clicked on a picture where three people sat beside each other on a couch that seemed to be in a lobby of a university.

"Oh yeah I know who they are, I've seen them around university, joined at the hip. They even live on the opposite side of me and Yoohyeon." She said and Bora scoffed lightly. Not believing what she's hearing. Yubin's expression changed and she opened her mouth.

"Wait. Your crush is my roommate's best friend?!" She exclaimed as she realized. Bora nodded again while biting her lip.

"That seems to be the case..." she answered and looked at her friend.

"Well that's great? You actually have a chance now Bora!" She encouraged but Bora looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It was a month ago... I'm sure she has moved on... I know she didn't plan on meeting me again, she didn't even ask for my name..." she rambled as she played with her fingers. She felt a hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Well, you could've asked for hers too, don't put that on her..." she said and Bora inhaled while nodding. Interpreting that she was right.  
"Yes it's been a month but what do you have to lose? You're still interested right?" She asked and her friend nodded.

"Yeah... I can't stop thinking about her..." she admitted. "It felt like we where two pieces of a puzzle, fit so perfectly together, our minds just connected like magnates. It was deep Yubin..." she explained and her friend cringed lightly.

"I know you're a philosophy student but don't be that deep on me." She chuckled and took her friend's hand.  
"I can arrange something, with my roommate. Maybe a small gathering at our place? Just so you can meet her!" She said as the idea just popped up in her head. She wanted nothing more than for her friend to be happy. Bora shot her a gaze.

"I- I'm... I'm not ready, what am I supposed to say?" She stuttered nervously as it all became too real. Yubin chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"You're never at a loss of words, your vocabulary is too big." She said and pointed at the girl's head. Bora sighed.

"Alright... but please don't decide on anything before talking to me first, okay? Promise me." She said and looked into her friend's eyes. Yubin sighed.

"I promise I'll speak to you first." She said and squeezed her hand again reassuringly.

\- - -

Minji was walking with Siyeon and Yoohyeon to their shared class. All girls in their own thoughts but they shared the same subject. The brunette girl Siyeon had been thinking so much about was now occupying her two friend's heads as well. Her friends wanted to help her, help her meet her but they also didn't want to do anything against her will.

"Siyeon." Minji said and caught the two girl's attention as they where walking down the hallway.

"Do you want to meet her?" She decided to question. She didn't want to push her friend but she also didn't want her to struggled alone. Siyeon looked down at their feet and after a moment she nodded.

"I do... I really do... but as I told Yoohyeon I'm scared..." she answered shortly. She couldn't quite put to words how she felt. She wanted to meet her stranger so badly but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes up. Just in case it wouldn't be the same.

"Do you want us to do anything for you?" Yoohyeon asked, carefully choosing her words as she followed up on what her girlfriend had started. Siyeon sighed.

"I don't know..." she answered while exhaling. She didn't want to ask for too much but also she was too scared to do anything about it herself... she had a dilemma with herself and everything became too much.  
"I'll meet you in class I have to do something..." she excused herself and sprinted between the walking crowds before her friends could say anything.

  
As she reached the public bathroom she opened a stall and sat down while fishing up her phone from her back pocket. She messily typed Yubin's username on Instagram. She had to see Bora again, she was to say desperate. She cursed when she remembered it was private. She locked her phone and closed her eyes shut.

A month had passed but it felt like it was only yesterday they met. Like yesterday they kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower. She relaxed slightly at the thought, her eyes moving under her closed eyelids as she relived the memory. Without thinking she pressed the follow button on Yubin's Instagram.

\- - -

In another part of town Bora sat spread out on her chair in philosophy class. They had just started to go deeper into Sigmund Freud and Bora was interested, _usually._ Today thought, she couldn't seem to focus on anything as the black haired girl was ever so often appearing in her mind.  
She flinched when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Good thing she sat at the very far end of the classroom. She picked up her phone and saw a message from Yubin on the screen. She threw her professor a quick glance before unlocking her phone and revealing a screenshot.

_Yubin_   
_Look who wants to follow me... ;)_

Bora zoomed in on the account and immediately recognized the girl's face. Her black mane. Her eyes.  
She swallowed when she read the girl's username. Her _name._

_Siyeon..._

_Siyeon. Siyeon. Siyeon. Siyeon._

Bora heard the name in her head on repeat. She accidentally let the name roll out of her mouth. She just needed to feel it on her tongue for the first time. A few students turned her way.

"Miss Kim, no phones in class!" Bora was startled by her profesor calling out for her. She immediately stood up and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry professor Kang. I won't use it again, I'm sorry." She apologized and sat back down. A smile creeped onto her lips.

_Siyeon. Siyeon. Siyeon._

She formed the name with her mouth, careful not to tune it. She felt a tingle in her stomach and a blush hot on her cheeks.

She had finally gotten a name to the face. To the kind soul...

_Siyeon._

She smiled brightly as she touched her lips unconsciously, caressing her lower lip.

_Lee Siyeon._

_\- - -_

"Bora... I might have made an appointment..." Yubin said while walking into the corridor with her friend and her girlfriend. Bora shot her a death glare and Yubin leaned further into Handong's side. Clinging onto her arm in fear.

"I promise it happened so quickly I couldn't say no!" Yubin defended and Bora sighed defeated.

"You promised me..." she said, disappointment visible in her voice. Yubin bit her bottom lip and tried to reach for her arm but the girl pulled away.

"Bora... I met Yoohyeon and Minji in class and they asked if we should meet up. I don't think they know that I know but I'm sure Siyeon have told them, I don't see a reason why they would want to meet _my friends_ all of a sudden if we've never been hanging out before ourselves." She chuckled at the two obvious girls.

"Fine... when?" Bora asked shortly. Feeling her palms begin to sweat. Yubin hesitated before cringing.

"On Saturday..." she pushed out and closed her eyes. Fully trusting Handong to lead her as she didn't want to meet Bora's eyes.

"YUBIN!" Bora exclaimed and pulled her hands up to her face. "It's tomorrow!" She panicked and started running towards her room.

Yubin dared to open her eyes and was surprised to see her small friend run away from them in the corridor. She had expected the girl to throw hands like she always does. She couldn't say she wasn't happy by the outcome. The girl was small but strong.

Bora closed the door loudly and threw herself on the bed. She grasped the sheet firmly.

She was going to meet her. _Siyeon._

She couldn't help but smile as the name appeared in her head, together with her face. She was surprised that her features hadn't faded since they only met once. She still imagined her clear as day. She guessed it was because it was a moment captured between time. The memory would never be erased.

"Bora?" A voice startled her and she turned to see her roommate sitting on her bed on the other side of the room. Bora frowned.

"Gahyeon? You're home?" She asked a little confused. The younger girl had class, or so she thought.

"Ehm yeah, my class ended earlier today because it's Friday and we have an exam next week." She explained and Bora nodded. A little embarrassed that her roommate had seen her storm into the room and thrown herself on the bed like she was a paper plane.

"Are you okay though?" Gahyeon asked and Bora laughed at herself. "That jump was pretty high." She added teasingly and Bora threw her head onto the pillow. Groaning slightly.

"I'm meeting my crush tomorrow so no, im not okay..." she answered and quickly after she felt a weight on her bed.

"Oh my god Bora!" The pink haired girl exclaimed while shaking her shoulders. She chuckled at how dramatic the girl was being.

"Gahyeonie I'm going to have a concussion, stop!" She laughed and rolled to her back to meet Gahyeon's happy expression. It fainted slightly as a thought seemed to hit her.

"Wait... is there something you haven't told me? I thought your crush was that girl from your vacation?" She asked confused.  
"Don't say you've gotten a new crush without telling me?" She asked as her eyes widened. Bora bit her lower lip.

"Gahyeon... you won't believe this." She said excitedly and Gahyeon rose her eyebrows. Her curiousness growing as Bora's smile got bigger and bigger.

"Bora for god's sake tell me!" She pushed and shuffled closer. Bora squealed.

"It is her Gahyeon! The girl from Paris, her name is Siyeon and she is one of Yoohyeon's friends!" She said and the two girls jumped excitedly.

"Bora im so happy for you!" The younger girl said and pulled the brunette in for a hug.  
"Yoohyeon is Yubin's roommate right?" She asked just to be sure and Bora nodded.

"Jeez. Who would've thought..." she said and released a breath.  
"Do you realize how lucky you are?" Gahyeon said and looked into Bora's eyes.  
"You met someone in a foreign country. You didn't even know each other's names but you shared so much with one another in so short time. You go home and you happen to be connected even here. It's crazy!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Bora let the younger girl's words sink in. It was crazy.

"I do... I'm so lucky. I think we where meant to find each other." She said in thought. Gahyeon nodded, agreeing with her but Bora looked absentminded.  
"I think she might be my soulmate... this doesn't happen out of the blue. It's fate." She said as she turned to look at Gahyeon. The pink haired girl smiled at her widely.

"There's only one way to be sure. You get that girl tomorrow, you hear me? You take her like to did on top of the Eiffel T-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She mumbled against girl's palm.

"Alright alright." Bora laughed loudly.  
"I will."

...


	3. My stranger part. 3/3

  
Siyeon was laying on her bed and mindlessly played with the hem of her sleeve. She had just gotten back from class and had as soon as she entered the room collapsed onto the bed.

"Singnie?" She looked up to the source of the sound and saw Minji in the doorway, when the girl saw that she had noticed her she stepped inside.

"Sorry I thought you where asleep, I didn't want to disturb you..." she said as she softly sat down on her bed oposite to Siyeon.  
"How are you feeling?" She dared to ask her friend.

"Well, I'm going to meet my stranger tomorrow... I don't know if I should thank you or throw you off a cliff." She chuckled. She knew it was the former. Minji giggled and stood up to make her way to Siyeon's bed. She sat down and gently put a hand over her’s on the bedside.

"Siyeon, we did it for you." She said and locked eyes with her friend.

"I know." Siyeon said and squeezed her friend's hand.  
"And I'm thankful. I don't think I could've done it without you..." she admitted shyly. Minji gave her a compassionate smile.

"It's just a few friends meeting together. It'll go smoothly I promise. If you want some time to talk alone you can always go in here, or if you rather stay around people for now you two can just get to know each other comfortably in our presence." Minji assured her and Siyeon sat up and threw her arms around her tightly.

"Thank you Minji." She whispered into her neck. Minji chuckled.

"Anything for you."

\- - -

Bora was sitting on the floor while scrolling through her phone when she suddenly came across a familiar face on the picture app. A face too beautiful to be erased from her memory. Her features carved into her head like stone. She swallowed nervously before clicking herself into the girls's account.

To her surprise it wasn't private. She had thought it would be.

"What are you doing?" Gahyeon asked and Bora looked up, looking almost like she had gotten caught redhanded.

"I- ehm." She tried but failed miserably to come up with something, too mentally out of place. She dropped her phone to her lap and revealed who she was stalking.

"Damn you really can't wait to see her..." Gahyeon said and giggled. Bora shook her head.

"I want to follow her... do you think I can?" She asked and Gahyeon stole the phone away from her.

"No you crazy woman, not yet. You haven't officially met yet since your little _thing_ , it would indeed be weird, do it after you talk to her!" She advised and Bora nodded mindlessly.

"Oh so you aren't mad at me anymore?" Yubin asked as she looked up from her phone. They where all hanging out in Handong's room since it was a single room and also the biggest.

"How could I be mad at you?" Bora acted dramatic and took a leap from the floor and threw herself on top of Yubin.  
"You're my wing woman." She teased and Yubin chuckled.

"And you are mine." She teased back and mentioned towards Handong that was resting beside her.

Bora had been the one who introduced the couple to each other in the first place back in high school.

"Consider us even." She smiled and Bora hugged her tightly. She smiled into her hair and pulled back slightly when a whine came from the floor. They looked at the youngest.

"Wow, two wing woman in this room and I'm still single..." she said and acted hurt as she clenched a fist over her chest. Bora giggled and slide down to the floor.

"You don't need anyone else than us Gahyeonie." She said while prepping kisses on the girl's cheek. The pink haired girl tried to push her away while giggling. She just needed attention and she knew her friends couldn't resist her.

\- - -

Siyeon was walking towards one of the public kitchens in the hallway. The rooms themselves didn't contain a kitchen so there was small rooms in the corridor that contained a fridge/freezer, a microwave and a few tables. Perfect for a student to make and eat a meal.  
She picked out a package of instant noodles from one of the cupboards and started to prep her lunch.

She was hungry and it only fed her anxiety in for tonight's event. She was going to meet her stranger again.  
The last time she had seen her they parted ways in the middle of the square in Paris.  
They had kissed like it was the last time they would see each other.  
They had trusted and confided in each other even though they knew nothing about each other.

And now they where going to meet _again._ All of that compared to meeting in a little university room with friends. How could it compete. Of course it wouldn't feel the same.

Siyeon felt her stomach twist. What if _she_ wouldn't feel the same...

"Hey Si- are you okay?" Yoohyeon asked worriedly as she and Minji appeared in the opening to the kitchen with their arms linked.

Siyeon was standing frozen in place in front of a shouting microwave. She looked at her friends and then back at the microwave to quickly pick out the hot package of instant noodles and burning herself in the process.

" _Damn it"_ she cursed under her breath as she dropped the package onto the counter, making the hot water spill onto the metallic surface.

"No, no I'm not okay." Siyeon almost sobbed out from pain and frustration. She slid down the counter and sat down with her back against it. Minji and Yoohyeon hurried to her side.

"Hey it's okay Singnie, is it because of what's going to happen tonight?" Minji asked as she locked eyes with Yoohyeon. She didn't want to trigger her anxiety by mentioning the girl. Siyeon nodded and Yoohyeon caressed her arm.

"It's all going to be fine, I promise. We'll be there the whole time!" She assured her and Siyeon nodded weakly.

"Thank you guys... I'm just nervous. I think that I'm giving myself this pressure that I have to be interesting or something so she will like me still... even though we're not in Paris anymore... we aren't going to be complete strangers anymore after tonight..." she admitted her fear and her friends took each of her hands.

"Siyeon, I'm sure she wants to see you too... what you felt, the way you two connected, there's no way she hasn't been thinking about you like you have been thinking about her." Minji encouraged and saw Siyeon smile briefly.

"What would I do without you two." She said and kissed both of their cheeks. The two friends smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"We love you and we just want you to be happy." Yoohyeon's said and squeezed the girls tightly in her arms.

\- - -

"Bora we need to leave! We're going to meet them in thirty minutes!" Yubin screamed through the door before opening it and finding her friend spread out on the bed.

"Yubin I can't, I really can't!" She panicked and sat up to look at her friend.  
"You don't understand! I was totally different there, what if she expect me to be like that again? I was really living in my own romantic movie but this is real life!" She stressed and Yubin sighed and walked up to sit beside her.

"Bora... trust me when I say that you are one of the best people I know, you are so fun to be around. You're always happy and take care of _everyone._ Your heart is so kind Bora, if she doesn't see that then it's her loss but trust me, she'll like this Bora even more. I'm sure of it." She said and squeezed her friend's shoulder lightly. Bora chuckled.

"Thank you Yubin. I don't even know why this is so hard for me honestly..." she said while sinking down further onto the mattress.

"Me neither, but as much as you think I see why you might feed your own fire." Yubin reasoned and Bora nodded mindlessly.

"You're right... I really do think too much..." She said while fiddling with the sheet.

"Yeah but that's _you,_ Bora.It doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing, just think positive instead of catastrophic." She said and made her friend giggle.

"Stop being so right, how are you always so logical?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Thank you for not choosing to major in philosophy, I need at least one friend with straight answers." She said and sat up to slide an arm around her friend’s shoulders and squeezed her tightly.  
"Thank you for being you."

Yubin chuckled.  
"Thank _you_ for being you Bora." She said softly but stood up from the bed quickly. Realizing how the time had flown by.

"We've got fifteen minutes now, are you ready?" She asked her friend who nodded, interpreting that she was in her right mind.

"I'm ready, let's go!"

\- - -

"I changed my mi-"

The door opened in front of them and a tall girl appeared in the doorway. Bora knew her as her friend's roommate. She had already stalked her Instagram so she felt quite ashamed when she saw her in front of her.

The tall girl reached out her hand towards the brunette.

"We haven't officially met yet, I'm Kim Yoohyeon and I'm your friend's roommate!" She greeted and Bora shook her hand. God she already knew that. This was awkward. She hid her embarrassment behind a bright smile. She wanted to make a good impression on Siyeon's friends.

"I'm Bora, Kim Bora." She said and the tall girl invited them in.

Yoohyeon smiled to herself, pleased with how good their first meeting went. She really wanted to treat Siyeon's future girlfriend well so they could all be friends.

They sat down on Yubin's bed while Yoohyeon sat down on hers. Playing with her fingers.

"Ehm, they'll be here any second..." she explained and cursed at her friends under her breath. Why did they have to leave her in this situation.  
  
  


"They're here already?!" Siyeon exclaimed loudly as Minji had just read out Yoohyeon's text and sending Siyeon pacing back and forth in their room.

"Calm down Signie! It's just her and Yubin, you'll be fine!" Minji reasoned and Siyeon groaned.

"I'm going to explode!" She said while halting.  
"Minji I think I’m going to faint!" She desperately reached for her friend.

"No you're not Siyeon, god now you're just exaggerating." The blonde said while taking a hold of her panicked friend's arms.  
"Look at me!" She gained her attention.  
"You'll be fine." She assured her and watched as Siyeon's breaths calmed down, but only slightly.  
"Just breathe, in -" she took a deep breath and encouraged her friend to follow her lead.  
"- and out." She exhaled through her mouth. She repeated the rhythm a few times.

"Remember the exercises your therapist taught you." Minji said while squeezing her arms lightly, pleased to see that her friend had calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry." She apologized and watched as Minji's expression softened.

"Don't be... I would be nervous too." She emphasized and pulled her in for a hug. Siyeon hugged her back tightly, collecting strength. As she felt her friend's arms around her she realized that she wasn’t alone and that she won't be however the situation with her stranger turnes out.

"I think I'm ready..." she mumbled in her friend's neck. Minji caressed her hair soothingly.

"You are." She said and pulled away to lock eyes with her.  
"Let's meet her." She said and squeezed her arms one last time before they made their way out of the room. She mentally noted to apologize to her girlfriend later for being fifteen minutes late.

"I told you!" Yoohyeon shot up from her seat and sprinted towards the door as she heard three soft knocks on the wood. She opened and gave her friends a questioning look. Minji shrugged and nodded Siyeon's way. Yoohyeon understood and inhaled before stepping aside.  
As soon as she did Siyeon caught a glimpse of the brunette girl sitting on Yubins's bed. She instantly locked eyes with her and felt a tingling sensation in her abdomen. If it weren't for Minji pulling her inside with her she would've been frozen in place.

Their gaze never leaving each other as Siyeon slowly walked to sit on the bed opposite of her stranger.  
The room fell silent. An awkward dullness covered them like a thick blanket. This wasn't going as planned.  
Yoohyeon coughed dryly just to cut the tension.

"So... I invited you so we could get to know each other better... since Yubin and I are roommates." Yoohyeon said as she gained everyone's attention. She felt quite embarrassed under the new pair of eyes so she hid slightly behind Minji's arm.  
"I'm Yoohyeon and this is my girlfriend Minji." She said and squeezed her girlfriend's arm lightly and turned to Siyeon who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
"And this is Siyeon." She smiled and looked at the brunette opposite to them, wanting to see her reaction.

Bora blushed slightly since she already new that, she knew a lot actually and that the girl was sharing stuff she had already stalked up made her feel a bit ashamed.

"Hey... I'm Bora." The brunette introduced herself to the blonde girl and the mesmerizing girl in front of her.

Siyeon felt her breath hitch in her throat. _Bora._

"... what a beautiful name..." she said under her breath but it caught everyone's attention. Her two friend's and Yubin's eyes widened. They hadn't expected this turn. They had expected to be forced to make the two girls talk without being too obvious, now they didn't have to.

"I like yours too..." the brunette said back and looked down a little, making her long hair fall loosely over her face to hide the tinted pink that creeped on her cheeks. Siyeon chuckled. The room fell quiet again as the three remaining girls shared knowing looks. Finally realizing that they shared the same mission. Minji stood up harshly.

"Ah... I suddenly remembered that I forgot something in my room, I'll just grab it real quick Yoohyeon mind if you join me?" She asked and rose her eyebrows and Yoohyeon caught on quickly.

"Oh yeah sure, I wouldn't want you to go alone." She reasoned and Siyeon frowned slightly... they lived only ten feet away. The two girls made their way towards the door and gave Yubin a look, the girl stood up and flattened out her shirt.

"Oh and I'll just go and walk my computer!" She said quickly and followed the two girls out, leaving the tension filled room behind them.

The room fell silent yet again but this time it was more of a comfortable atmosphere. Siyeon scoffed slightly and shook her head.

"Those girls..." she mumbled and Bora chuckled.

"They know don't they?" She dared to ask as she met Siyeon's eyes. A tingle tickled her stomach as she looked into familiar eyes. Eyes that she had missed so much. She hadn't known how much until she was looking into them in this moment and felt like she never wanted to look away.

Siyeon nodded and bit her lower lip.  
"And Yubin?" She asked but already knew the answers. Her impulse of keeping the conversation alive once again lightened a fire in her. Even though this time she knew they weren't going to part ways like before she was still scared that they would loose _whatever_ this was once again.

"Yeah, she haven't heard enough about you honestly..." the brunette admitted and looked down again. Confident but shy. Not a very good combination as she didn't dare to meet the girl's eyes after taking her shot.

Siyeon swallowed hard. She had talked about her too...  
Her cheeks flared up and she mimicked the brunette who was looking down on her lap. Her black hair fell over her face.

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Siyeon let out under her breath, it was almost as if she was talking to a ghost even though the girl was sitting right in front of her. The girl already felt like a part of her.

She heard the bed creak and soft footsteps approaching her. She looked up to meet the girl's eyes before she sat down next to her. A few inches away. Not too far away but not too close either.

"You're saying that you've missed me?" The brunette teased shyly and Siyeon chuckled.

"How could I forget the woman who almost gave me a heart attack then made me climb one of the highest buildings in the world." She joked and watched as the girl rolled her eyes with a smile. Siyeon smiled at their exchange.  
"But yeah... I really missed you..." she acknowledged and her expression fainted as she thought of something.

"Is it weird?" She asked and knitted her eyebrows together. Bora looked at her, mimicking her expression.

"What is?" She asked, not really following.  
Siyeon sighed as she tried to find the right words.

"That I missed you _so much_..." She asked and looked into Bora's eyes as if she would find her answer somewhere in the deep.  
Bora smiled softly.

"I don't know..." she answered truthfully. She didn't know, she only knew that she missed her too.  
"I think..." she started but shook her head shortly after, erupting herself. _Too soon_ , she thought. She couldn't help but feel the urge to tell her everything once again, to share her mind with her, wanting her to do the same.

"What?" Siyeon asked as she searched her eyes for an answer again. Bora looked away, the tension being too much for her to handle.

She wiped her palms on her thighs firmly.

"Bora..." Siyeon said, letting the name roll out of her mouth, smoothly as water. She didn't have a purpose by it, she just wanted to say it. Bora looked at her and they locked eyes.

"What?" She asked somewhat feeling like a pray under the girl's intense eyes. She stroke a strain of hair from out of her face.

"Nothing I just..." she started but her eyes traveler down to her lips and her breath got stuck in her throat. Her presence wasn't the only thing she had missed...

"Siyeon..."

The black haired girl mindlessly leaned closer towards the brunette. She closed her eyes as her scent enchanted her. The scent of lavender and vanilla tickling her nose thrills. She smiled unconsciously as she felt a hand on her cheek.

She dared to open her eyes and was surprised to see the girl so close to her face. She almost felt her hot breath on her skin.  
Their hands found each other on top of the sheet.

"I missed you too..." the brunette said while looking between the girl's eyes. To show her that she meant it. Showing all of her emotions through her honey orbs. They looked at each other. All if their fears that it wouldn't feel the same turned into dust.

"Do you want to something crazy?" Siyeon asked as she inched closer. The brunette smiled as she recalled their conversation on top of the significant building in the capital of France. She felt her heart pick up speed in her chest. Excitement building in her body and sending tingles through every cell in her body.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked as her smile grew, almost touching her ears. She leaned in closer, so close that their foreheads touched softly.

She could feel Siyeon's breath on her lips and she unconsciously turned her head upwards, almost making them touch. She shivered as her lips brushed over Siyeon's briefly.

"Siyeon..." she whispered, almost like a plead. The black haired girl felt her abdomen set on fire at the wanting tune in her voice. She leaned in further and felt the girl gently tug on her hand.

"Just kiss me already." She let out a desperate sigh and took a hold of the back of Siyeon's head to decrease the space between them.  
Finally connecting their lips for a second time.  
They didn't waste a second before their lips started moving softly against each other.

The brunette hummed as she felt her heart racing in her chest. Their lips dancing together. Siyeon shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around the girl to bring her in even closer. Smiling as their lips moved against each other. Enjoying the butterflies in her stomach. Enjoying how incredibly _right_ it felt.

Bora gently caressed her cheek with her thumb as she slowly kissed her lips, capturing the feeling. Never wanting to part again.

One thing had changed though, they didn't feel like their time together was limited anymore. They didn't need to stop time, they could let it pass by because they knew, in this moment, that they once again had the power over the measurement but they didn't want to use it. They didn't want to stop time, not even for a second because they wanted to be together until the end of it. And to do so they needed to collect time instead of excluding it. They mutually decided on that as they held each other close. They knew that time was passing by but it didn't do them any harm anymore, they had all the time in the world.

To strangers time is only a measurement, but to lovers, time is all they want.  
  


**The end!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
